whysoseriousfandomcom-20200215-history
Arkhampedia:FAQ
This is a list of Frequently Asked Questions about Arkhampedia. Or rather, questions you better ask if you really want to join The Joker's Gang. If we didn't put them up, the Joker was going to sharpen his pencil on our skulls, so we left the answers here for your reading pleasure. Submissions Q: Am I funny enough to add content to Arkhampedia? A: Perhaps. If you think you might have a great idea (or even just a funny one), you might as well try it out. If you, however, simply think your not funny, we recommend trying the Joker's brand new prescription drug, Funifil, guaranteed to increase your funnieness by 25% in only two weeks! We recommend you read the Arkhampedia Handbook for the Minion-Wannabe to get the hang of the rules (or lack thereof) here in Gotham City, so you can learn to decide whether your funny enough, if your work needs improvement, or whether you just need to stop worrying and write. Q: Can I copy my Super Killer Super-Criminal Fanon Character to Arkhampedia and let you fellows insert jokes about the discomfort of wearing a tight fitting rubber suit? A: If you wish to see your scantily-clad super-heroine end up with a serious case of rashes as a result of that uncomfortable tight fitting rubber costume, then go right ahead. You can watch as right before your eyes your fantasy is turned into a cruel joke. If you really enjoy such sado-masochistic entertainment, be the Joker's guest and give him some sport. But if you put great pride in your work, we don't recommend it. Q: I found a really funny Batman parody thing on YouTube/Yahoo/etc. Can I post it here? A: No. You may, however, link to it from your userpage. Otherwise we'll have to sharpen our pencils on your skull. Q: I found a freakin' funny awesome X-Men-related article on another wiki. Can I post it here? A: If you can get the original writer's permission, then go ahead. Q: Can I borrow from other funny articles or jokes about Comics that are not from this wiki? A: That ultimately depends on how much you borrow. See Arkhampedia:Dos and Don'ts. Q: Can I write non-''Comic'' stuff? A: Yes, with two rules. Firstly, No Personal Attacks. Secondly, you need to connect it to comics or superhero related stuff. Q: How should I format my submissions to Arkhampedia? A: The answers you seek may be found in Arkhampedia:Manual of Style. Q: Can I use profanity? A: Holy shit, Batman! Yes! Q: What if someone gets offended by profanity? A: Look, someone might find Batman and Robin offensive. The Joker sees no reason to show mercy when he can use a killer joke. Q: Can I post porn? A: No. Q'' Can I post "artistic nudity"? ''A Yes. But beware, final discretion is up to the administrators who hold the right to delete an image they don't agree with on sight without discussion about it. Also Hentai does not count as "artistic nudity". Q: But I have freedom of speech! And isn't that awful hypocritical? I mean, profanity is allowed but images of human reproduction aren't? A: Well, the Joker stands with Batman on this one: if porn were allowed, the wiki would would stop being a wiki and just become a porn site rather than a humor one. There are even limits to the Joker's anarchy. Q: Someone said Batman and Robin are gay! Doesn't that count as porn? A: Firstly, we discourage Batman and Robin relationship jokes simply because they have been overused quite a bit (come on, they've been around since the 1960s, time to give it a rest). However, if used properly this sort of humor can be quite side-splitting. So settle down and stop being so prudish. Conflicts Q: Somebody re-wrote my precious superhero article and made him get killed by some loser called Duckman! He ruined MY work! A: "Yours"? Hardly. Wikis are communities, so no single person owns an article. Furthermore, Duckman sounds pretty funny. I'll have to write that. Q: Fine, I admit I don't own the articles I write. But still, my stuff was funnier! A: That's relative. Instead of starting an edit war, try combining your ideas with the current configuration. It might turn out to be better than either. Q: That's impossible. No way it can work. Sorry, but please let me undo his stuff? A: Remember that if you undo the undo, the undoee will undo your undoing, resulting in an edit war. However, as we are not following an established canon, you have nothing to defend yourself with. If this was an official Batman wiki, we might side with you if the guy was vandalizing. But since we have no official story guidelines to follow, we look down on edit wars. Both parties in an edit war will be subject to lengthy blocking. Other Q: Bigoted chauvinist! You always refer to "guys"? What about girls? Aren't we accepted? A: How do we know your a female? You could just be a very confused cross-dressing guy. Get over it. Q: iz objectz toz yourz rulez. I am PWNer lol I writez goobz andz Im madz cuz you deltede mi artikle. :-( A: Go learn some English and then come back. Maybe then we can talk. ''Q:Is there a money back guarantee on my sanity? 'A:First off, friendly warning. Don't quote Deadpool and expect us not to notice. Its a good way to piss off a certain user. Secondly, no, once you come here, it is most likely you will lose your sanity. Watch out for Jack Nicholson, if you want some advice on how to survive. Category:Arkhampedia Category:Help '''s